Teman Adalah
by December D
Summary: Bagiku teman adalah ... seseorang yang menjadikanku memiliki dunia sendiri yang mesti dilindungi hingga mati/BTS Fict/AU/OOC/typos, VMin Friendship/spesial buat yang baper sama endingnya Midsummer Moonlight.


**x**

 **x**

 **TEMAN ADALAH ...**

(BTS Fict with other boy/girlband members, Indo!AU, OOC, VMin friendship)

(Tokoh bukan milikku. Kupakai sebagai bentuk kekagumanku pada mereka. Di FF ini banyak tokoh dari boy/girlband senior yang kupakai [derita auhtor kudet girl/boyband baru]. Dan ini FF ke Indo-Indoan ya, karena aku ga bisa nemuin kata lain yang lebih cocok buat Pak Guru Bang manggil dirinya sendiri, masa "Maaf Songsaenim sedikit terlambat-" _wagu_.)

Dipersembahkan untuk teman-teman yang baper sama endingnya _Midsummer_ _Moonlight_. Maapin aku :"

 _Happy reading!_

 **x**

 **x**

Matahari mulai tergelincir dari puncak cakrawala ketika kelas XI IPA 1 tengah gaduh karena Guru Bahasa mereka-Bang Sihyuk- belum memasuki kelas meski lonceng tanda mulainya jam pelajaran terakhir di hari ini berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu.

Di dalam kelas yang gaduh ini terbagi dalam banyak kelompok, ada yang sibuk berbicara dalam satu kelompok besar, mengobrol hanya dengan teman sebangku, sibuk memainkan ponsel, ada yang tengah memperbaiki riasan wajah dan rambut hingga ada yang tengah mendengkur.

"Hei, Jimin, kau sudah membuat tugas sejarah?" Tanya Kim Taehyung, pria dengan wajah tampan yang kini tengah menggaruk hidungnya yang gatal.

"Sudah. Kenapa?" Jawab pria yang dipanggil Jimin, sosok pria berpipi tembam dengan kacamata tebal dan rambut berponi yang jauh dari tren masa kini.

Taehyung yang notabenenya pria paling modis seantero _SMA Bangtan_ menampilkan senyuman lebar yang membuat deretan giginya terekspose, " _Nyontek_ , dong."

"Enak saja, kerjakan sendiri, Bangsat!"

"Jiminie," Taehyung memanyunkan bibir dengan tangan memangku wajah, "Taetae 'kan sibuk latihan drama, sibuk rapat pengurus OSIS, sibuk main _Overwatch_ juga. Taetae boleh pinjam ya-ya-ya?" Sambungnya dengan wajah yang diimut-imutkan yang justru membuat Jimin sebal.

Jimin baru saja akan mengeluarkan serapah namun urung karena sosok pria paruh baya bertubuh tambun dengan senyuman yang teduh dan kacamata yang melorot ke pucuk hidung masuk dengan tangan membawa setumpuk kertas dan buku-buku.

Senyumnya tidak luntur meski melihat seisi kelas yang berantakan dan jauh dari kata tenang.

"Selamat siang, Anak-anak. Maaf Bapak terlambat," ucapnya di hadapan kelas, "Bapak ada sedikit urusan. Nah karena waktu yang sudah terlewat banyak, kita masih punya waktu tiga puluh menit sebelum bel pulang. Ada yang ingat hari ini Bapak akan mengadakan ulangan?"

Seisi kelas menjadi gaduh. Siswa dan siswi mulai saling berbisik, ada pula yang terang-terangan menunjukkan protes.

"Tidak mungkin kita ulangan hanya tiga puluh menit, Pak. Masa satu sesinya hanya lima belas menit?" Seorang anak dengan tubuh paling besar bernama Shindong menyatakan protes cepat.

Guru Bang hanya mengulaskan senyum kecil, "Karena itulah ulangan hari ini diundur jadi minggu depan."

Seisi kelas bersorak serempak, "Tapi Bapak akan tetap memberikan tugas." Dan sorakan mereka berubah kembali menjadi lenguhan.

"Bapak mendongeng saja." Usul Kyuhyun.

"Iya Pak, dongeng. Atau cerita apa saja, soal masa muda Bapak juga boleh." Changmin yang notabenenya adalah sahabat Kyuhyun mendukung ucapan sahabatnya.

Guru Bang menggeleng, meraih spidol _non-_ _permanent_ dan menulis di permukaan _white board_ , **_BAGIKU TEMAN ADALAH ..._**

Ia berbalik menatap murid-muridnya menampakan raut bingung, beberapa ada yang terlihat tidak tertarik.

"Ini bukan tugas, tidak ada penilaian secara akademik, tapi pasti akan sangat menarik," ucap Guru Bang, "Bapak akan membagikan selembar kertas berisi kalimat yang belum lengkap, _Bagiku Teman Adalah_ ," ia meraih selembar kertas yang tadi dibawanya, "kalian yang akan melanjutkannya, tuliskan apa arti teman untuk kalian masing-masing, kalian wajib memberi nama dan kalian harus mengisi kalimat yang tidak lengkap itu. Bapak akan memberikan waktu lima belas menit, lima belas menit sisanya Bapak akan membacakan tulisan kalian satu persatu. Ada pertanyaan?"

Park Sandara mengangkat tangannya, "Minimal berapa kalimat, Pak?"

Guru Bang duduk di kursinya dan menjawab dengan penuh wibawa, "Tidak ada batasan, boleh hanya satu huruf atau lebih dari satu lembar."

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Guru Bang menatap murid-muridnya yang kini tengah menulis, ada yang menulis dengan begitu lancar, ada yang sambil terkikik dan ada yang terlihat kebingungan.

Namun perhatiannya tersita oleh anak yang duduk di barisan paling depan, Kim Taehyung.

Selain sebagai Guru Bahasa ia juga menjadi wali kelas XI IPA 1 sehingga ia hafal semua murid yang ada bahkan memahami beberapa perangainya dan setahunya Kim Taehyung adalah sosok yang mudah berteman, ia aktif di banyak organisasi dan nyaris tidak memiliki musuh.

Namun kini ia lah yang terlihat begitu bingung. Matanya nyalang memandang kertas yang belum diisi aksara barang hanya satu huruf dan jemarinya mengetuk meja dengan gusar sekaligus bimbang.

Guru Bang mengalihkan pandangan dan melihat Min Yoongi, sosok Ketua OSIS yang sudah memangku lengan, kertas yang seharusnya diisi sudah ia balik-tanda bahwa ia telah selesai dengan kertasnya.

Lain halnya dengan Choi Siwon yang terlihat mencoret-coret kertasnya hingga lusuh sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat tangan, "Pak boleh minta kertas lagi?"

Guru Bang menatap kertas yang masih ada di atas meja, "Ambilah."

Setelah Siwon mengambil kertasnya Guru Bang bangkit dan berjalan ke tengah kelas, "Kalian tidak perlu malu, Bapak tidak akan membacakan nama kalian nantinya."

Wajah muram Im Yoona mendadak sumringah, "Tidak bohong 'kan, Pak?"

"Tidak-tidak." Jawab Guru Bang. Ia menyukai suasana ini, ketika murid-muridnya menjadikan sosok dirinya seperti Ayah di sekolah.

Sekilas ia melirik jam yang tergantung di atas papan tulis, "Waktunya lima menit lagi."

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Taehyung masih memandangi kertasnya, _entahlah_. Mengapa ia begitu kesulitan menuliskan apa arti teman padahal ia memiliki begitu banyak teman?

Sejak dulu ia memang pandai bergaul dan selalu menjadi sosok yang seolah mengepalai sekumpulan anak-anak.

Mungkin karena sosoknya yang ramah dan bisa menempatkan dirinya pada berbagai macam kondisi dan beradaptasi dengan berbagai macam perangai. Di sekolah ini pun hampir seluruh siswa mengenalnya dan ia pun hampir mengenai seluruh siswa baik itu adik maupun kakak kelas.

Lain halnya dengan Jimin, Jimin adalah pria yang pemalu. Ia baik hati meski wajahnya kadang membuat segan ketika marah dan ia pun sering menjadi bahan ejekan. Entah karena pipinya yang bulat, gayanya yang norak atau logatnya yang kental.

Taehyung melirik Jimin yang nampak telah menyelesaikan tulisannya mengenai arti teman di hidupnya, sesekali ia tersenyum dan menggeleng seolah 'tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ditulisnya.

Taehyung pikir pertemuannya dengan Jimin dulu adalah hal yang biasa saja, namun mungkin berarti lebih untuk Jimin.

Saat itu mereka tengah ada dalam masa-masa _MOS_ , masih mengenakan seragam lama SMP mereka berkalung _nametag_ dan topi kerucut di kepala. Taehyung menemukan Jimin di sudut lapangan, menunduk takut ketika beberapa anak mengejek gaya dan logat bicaranya.

Taehyung tidak melakukan banyak hal, ia hanya mengusir anak-anak itu pergi dan meneriakkan bahwa Jimin adalah temannya.

Semudah itu, dan tidak seorang pun pernah mengejek Jimin saat tengah bersamanya meski Taehyung tahu, _Jimin masih sering menerima pembullyan jika tidak ada dia._

Lalu hal yang Taehyung lakukan selanjutnya pun sederhana, ia hanya mengenalkan Jimin pada semua teman-temannya, membuat Jimin yang pemalu akhirnya dikenal sebagai _'Temannya Kim_ _Taehyung'_ dan membuat beberapa anak akan menyapanya di koridor.

Atau Taehyung yang datang dengan wajah berpeluh dan napas terengah karena berlari dari ruangan OSIS menuju UKS di mana Jimin yang sudah siuman dari pingsannya ketika mengikuti jam tambahan, ia yang sengaja melewatkan sarapan dan makan siang karena ingin menurunkan berat badan dan membuat dirinya berhenti diejek _Babi Gendut._

Yang pada akhirnya berakhir dengan membuat pandangannya berkunang lalu pingsan kelapran.

Mengetahui hal itu Taehyung segera berlari keluar dan memberi beberapa bungkus roti dan susu kemasan _tetrapack_ dari uang yang dipinjamnya pada Jungkook, adik kelasnya sekaligus tetangga rumahnya.

Jimin yang tahu Taehyung berlari nyaris mengelilingi seantero sekolah hanya bisa meringis sembari menggumamkan kata maaf ketika Taehyung datang membawa plastik berisi roti dan susu yang hanya dibalasnya dengan wajah khawatir dan gigi gemeletuk juga sebuah pernyataan yang sarat akan kepedulian, "Jangan lakukan lagi, Jimin- _ah_. Nanti kau sakit. Kau gendut seperti babi pun aku tetap akan jadi temanmu." Ucapnya kala itu.

Atau ketika Jimin tidak sengaja melukai tangannya sendiri dengan pisau _cutter_ ketika tengah membelah batang tumbuhan ketika tengah praktek di laboratorium biologi, Taehyung lah yang langsung meraih jemarinya yang terluka dan menekannya menggunakan ujung kemeja sekolahnya sendiri dan menyeretnya ke UKS meski Jimin tahu Taehyung benci darah dan selalu lemas ketika melihat darah, hari itu Taehyung menguatkan diri dan menyeret Jimin ke UKS meski berakhir dengan wajah pucat dan perut yang mual teraduk di pojok ruangan. Lemas karena melihat darah Jimin yang menetes dan amis karat yang tertinggal di bagian bawah kemeja sekolahnya.

Jimin pikir, selama ini Taehyung telah menjaganya dengan baik.

 _Dan tiba-tiba, Taehyung punya banyak hal untuk ditulis._

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Guru Bang menatap kertas-kertas di hadapannya, meraih kertas secara acak dan mulai membacanya, "Bagiku teman adalah ..." ia terkikik kecil, "seseorang yang mau membagi jatah makan siangnya denganku, tidak melarangku banyak makan dan tidak berhutang padaku." Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari atas kertas, "Boleh juga."

Seisi kelas mulai menyoraki Shindong yang pura-pura tidak peduli.

"Bagiku teman adalah buih ombak di lautan, tidak penting." Guru Bang melirik nama di pojok kanan atas, Kim Ryeowook. Hm, sebaiknya dia mendiskusikan masalah giliran pergantian teman sebangku sekaligus tempat duduk dengan Namjoon selaku ketua kelas setelah ini. Kasihan juga karena jumlah siswa yang ganjil, Ryeowook selalu duduk sendirian dan tidak pernah akrab dengan siapapun karena pada dasarnya sifatnya memang pemalu dan pendiam.

"Bagiku teman adalah seseorang yang tidak melarangku begadang dan tidak mengganggu tidur siangku juga tidak banyak merepotkan."

Jung Hoseok langsung menuding Min Yoongi yang nampak 'tak acuh.

"Begadang itu tidak baik, Anak-anak. Apalagi kalian masih sangat muda." Guru Bang meraih kertas lainnya, "Bagiku teman adalah orang yang tidak memuji riasan wajahmu di hadapanmu tapi mengejek wajahmu di belakangmu."

Lee Hyorin selaku penulis dari kertas itu manggut-manggut seolah setuju, memasang alibi bahwa bukan ialah penulisnya.

"Banyak sekali yang menarik," Guru Bang meraih kertas lainnya, "bagiku teman adalah kulkas dan segala isinya, ditambah dia yang mau menemaniku bermain _game_ sampai pagi."

"Pasti Changmin!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Enak saja, bukan aku." Elak Changmin cepat.

Guru Bang hanya menggeleng melihat Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang mulai berdebat, "Bagiku teman adalah mereka yang menjadi harapanku dan menjadikanku harapannya," Guru Bang melihat Hoseok yang menepuk dadanya seolah menunjukkan ialah penulisnya, "Indah."

"Bagiku teman adalah _starcraft_ ditambah orang yang mau menemaniku bermain _game_ sampai pagi," Guru Bang mengangkat bahu, "terdengar sama dengan yang tadi."

Kyuhyun dan Changmin mulai heboh.

"Bagiku teman adalah orang yang tidak peduli pada mobil apa yang dipakai sopirku mengantarku, barang merk apa yang kupakai dan berapa jumlah uang di dalam dompetku," Guru Bang melihat Siwon yang membuang pandangan ke arah jendela, "Terkadang memang sulit menemukan teman jika ada pada posisi di mana orang-orang akan mendekatimu karena uang," Guru Bang mengedarkan pandangan, "tapi pasti akan ada orang yang akan tulus menjadi temanmu tanpa peduli berapa jumlah harta yang orangtua kalian punya. Jadi jangan putus asa dan teruslah membuka mata dan melihat siapa yang sungguh-sungguh menjadi teman kalian."

Ia meraih kertas lainnya yang ditulis dengan aksara yang begitu apik, "Bagiku teman adalah orang yang sudah terasa seperti bagian dari keluarga," Byun Baekhyun selaku penulisnya hanya menundukkan kepala, "sangat dalam maknanya." Mendengar ucapan Guru Bang selanjutnya membuat Baekhyun mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum sumringah.

Kertas demi kertas mulai dibacakan, dari mulai ' _bagiku teman adalah orang yang memuji sup rumput laut buatanku selezat masakan para ibu_ ' yang ditulis Seokjin, ' _yang tidak memikirkan dari negara mana aku berasal_ ' yang dituliskan Zitao, ' _dia_ _menjadi cermin di mana aku bisa melihat sosok pantulan diriku yang sesungguhnya'_ yang dituliskan oleh Sandara, hingga ' _sosok yang tidak berjalan di hadapanmu sebagai pemandu, atau di belakangmu sebagai pengikut, tapi di sampingmu dengan tubuh berangkulan dan saling menguatkan'_ yang dituliskan Namjoon.

Guru Bang sampai di kertas dengan tulisan teramat panjang, Kim Taehyung, "Bagiku teman adalah dia yang tidak pergi meski aku melakukan kebodohan, yang akan mengingatkanku ketika aku lupa, yang tetap berada di sisiku bagaimanapun kondisinya. Teman adalah satu-satunya hal paling berharga yang kupunya di dunia ini setelah keluarga karena aku tidak punya hal lain yang harus kujaga lebih baik daripada aku harus menjaganya. Maka bagiku, teman adalah seseorang yang menjadikanku memiliki dunia sendiri yang mesti dilindungi hingga mati." Guru Bang mendecak, "Luar biasa menyentuh. Bapak yakin temanmu akan merasa bahagia jika artinya sedalam ini di hidupmu."

Seisi kelas mulai berbisik dan menduga-duga, namun Jimin sudah melemparkan pandangan penuh selidik pada Taehyung selaku teman sebangkunya.

Masih banyak kertas yang belum dibaca namun bel tanda jam pelajaran usia telah berbunyi.

Kim Namjoon memimpin doa dan ucapan salam sebelum mereka pulang.

Satu persatu dari mereka mulai meninggalkan kelas, beberapa tinggal di kelas karena harus mengikuti jam pelajaran tambahan.

"Taehyung hari ini ada kedai es krim baru di samping rumahku, mau coba?" Tanya Jimin sembari bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau yang bayar?" Taehyung menimpali dan mulai bangkit mengikui Jimin.

"Mana sudi." Balas Jimin sembari merangkul Taehyung yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Uang jajanmu banyak, kau tidak akan kelaparan mentraktirku sesekali." Taehyung membiarkan punggungnya sedikit melengkung menyamai tinggi Jimin.

"Setiap hari kau minta ditraktir, dasar keparat."

"Sayang padaku tidak sih?"

"Sayang sekali sampai rasanya aku ingin menjual organ-organmu ke pasar gelap."

"Tidak mungkin tega. Kau terlalu sayang padaku untuk melakukannya." Balas Taehyung sembari mengulum senyum.

Jimin mendecih sekilas, "Cih, siapa bilang? Kau lihat saja besok."

Sosok keduanya menghilang setelah keluar dari pintu yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni yang dipelitur dengan warna cokelat tanah.

Guru Bang tengah membereskan kertas-kertas dan buku yang ada di atas mejanya sebelum ia melirik ke arah kertas paling atas dari tumpukan kertas yang tidak sempat dibacakannya ...

"Bagiku teman adalah ... Kim Taehyung."

 _Ada nama Park Jimin tertulis di sudut kanan atas._

 **x**

 **end**

 **x**

Aku lagi ngefeel banget sama VMin ini syumpah dan yang entah kenapa yang aku suka itu bikin Tae yang seolah sayang banget sama Jimin (emang gitu kan keliatannya) Taehyung tuh kaya yang apa-apa inget Jimin terus Jiminnya juga kaya yang perhatian banget sama Taehyung. Tapi aku lebih suka Taehyung yang lebih dominan sayangnya ke Jimin. Aaah, aku jatuh cinta :"

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari pengalamanku sendiri, jadi sebelum puasa kemarin ada Motivation Day dari tempatku kerja yang mengusung tema 'Bukan Sekedar Rekan Kerja' (iya temanya apa banget emang) dan salah satu yang dilakukan motivatornya itu ngasih kita angket yang isinya kayak checklist gitu, nah di akhirnya itu ada kalimat ga lengkap "Bagi saya rekan kerja adalah ..." yang harus kita isi dan Bapak motivatornya itu ga bilang kalau bakal dibacain cuma bilang boleh isi apa aja, jadilah banyak jawaban yang nyeleneh XD

Pada akhirnya aku kepikiran buat bikin FF ini. Maapin kalau ga jelas.

 _Lots of Love,_

 _December D._

Oh iya, aku nulis Kepingan Terakhirnya Midsummer Moonlight, perlu ku publish atau biarin endingnya sampai di Kepingan Ketiga aja?


End file.
